thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Roddy and Jonn (First Meeting)
Setting The Graverunners Guild Barracks, a sparsely furnished bunkroom with a small sitting area around a fireplace. In the middle of the day, it’s relatively empty of adventurers -- only Roddy is camped out on his cot, playing solitaire. The door bangs open and Jonn skids in, flushed, closing it hastily behind him and freezing for a moment when his eyes land on Roddy. Then he grins, glances over his shoulder once, and starts over casually. "Hey, you're Roddy, right? You work with my dad?" Player 1: Roddy startles, cards flying everywhere as he whirls around. "Who are-! Oh. It's just you." Disgruntled, he starts to gather up his cards. "Don't scare me like that, I could have- um- well I didn't like it." Player 2: Jonn holds his hands up in placation, still grinning. "Sorry, sorry! Here, lemme help." He reaches to help tidy up the cards. Player 1: Roddy paused a moment, fingering the mark on the corner of one of them before quickly grabbing them out of Jonn's hands. "No need, I've got them. They're a special deck and-" he paused, realizing he'd probably just told Jonn what he was trying not to let him find out in the first place. Player 2: Jonn scanned the cards Roddy had swiped away, catching the slight motion of his finger. He adopted a more solemn expression -- if a somewhat theatrical one. "Oh, yeah, sentimental value. I get that." Player 1: "What? No they're-" Roddy cut himself off once more, hurriedly stuffing the cards back into their pack. "It's none of your business," he declared, sticking his 'nose' into the air. Player 2: Jonn snorted a laugh. "You oughta get better at yes-anding, man." He flopped down on Roddy's cot, propping up on his hands and slouching. "I was giving you an out, y'know." Player 1: Giving him an out? "Oh," Roddy said, sounding just about as stupid as he felt. After eyeing Jonn a moment, he deemed there was no harm in letting him stay on the cot and returned to neatly tucking his cards away in his gunnysack. "I am good at lying. Sometimes. Mostly when it's people who I think are out to get me." Player 2: Since he wasn't immediately run off, Jonn turned, pulling his legs onto the bed and crossing them, careful to fold his boots on top of the opposite knees to keep any dirt and mud off the cot. "Ooh, is someone out to get you?" He feigned innocence. "I wouldn't know what that's like." Player 1: Roddy shot Jonn a disgruntled look. "I'm sure you don't," he grumbled. "You and your father are paragons of virtue." But the fact Jonn was being considerate enough to not muddy up his bed softened Roddy slightly, and he turned to face Jonn fully. Player 2: Jonn feigned offense, laying a hand on his chest and gasping dramatically, then dropping it immediately. "Yeah, we're all the squeaky cleanest, I'm sure that's why Pops took you along to help break into a place. Not that I'm complaining," he added hurriedly. Player 1: Roddy huffed out a laugh. That certainly sounded like a fellow con. "Yes, we did save your life didn't we?" he preened. "But we did also blow up the Grumpy Sausage. I liked the Sausage. Except for the finger stew." Roddy frowned, recalling it, but quickly shook it off. "Oh well, all's well that ends well though, right?" he said, reaching over and giving Jonn a friendly thump on the arm. Player 2: Jonn's smile froze on his face at the mention of the incident at the Grumpy Sausage, turning to a wince as Roddy slapped his arm and jarred him. He quickly got his smile back in place, though it was somewhat wilted. "Yeah. Ended real well. At least I didn't die." He tried to change the subject. "Anyway ..." Nothing seemed to come to mind. Player 1: "Anyway...?" Roddy prodded. What was with him anyway? Frowning, Roddy tried to figure out what he could have- oh. "I'm- sorry. I forgot about-" what was his name again? "-your boyfriend." Looking away, Roddy rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I'm sorry for your loss?" Player 2: Jonn waved it off. "Yeah, no, don't worry about it." He rallied, finding the new topic to switch to and get his mind off the explosion. "Hansel told me you got there late, anyway. But you threw a beer at fuckin' Mishka?" The grin came back full force. "I wish I could've seen that. I was busy dying at the time, unfortunately." Player 1: OhthankHelm. Roddy went with the subject change easily, perking up at the praise. "You shouldn't have been dying, it was a wondrous sight," he bragged, puffing his chest out. "A tale for the ages! And we won't tell them the bit where I had no idea what I was doing and just reacted." Roddy finished in a conspiratorial whisper, winking at Jonn for good measure. Player 2: Jonn laughed under his breath at the bragging. "If you can forgive me for my terrible decisions about when to be dying, I'll pretend I didn't hear about how you completely missed," he teased. "It's the thought that counts -- I'm sure you just need practice." Player 1: Roddy laughed aloud. He liked Jonn, he was a good guy. But the idea of practicing was like a flint strike in his brain. "Say, if I re-enacted the moment with Hansel, do you think he'd mind?" he said slowly, shooting Jonn a sly look. Player 2: "I don't think he'd mind you throwing a beer in his general direction, except for the waste of the booze," Jonn said dryly, then realized what Roddy meant and had to bite his lip to keep his grin from spreading. The mental image ... "Oh, he'd ... Well, I can cover for you, put it that way. He won't mind that much." Player 1: The 'that much' made Roddy pause. For only a moment. "I will be holding you to that," he said pointing at Jonn sternly. "Now c'mon, lets go find the booze!" he declared, bounding off the bed and out the room. Player 2: Jonn tagged along behind Roddy, but hesitated by the exterior door he'd come in through and hooked a thumb at it. "Y'know, I know what bar he's at right now. I hear they have booze at those, too." Player 1: Roddy paused, twiddling his thumbs and looking back and forth at the barracks and the exit. "You know, I was involved with an- incident recently. It might not be best for me to leave the barracks. It was a severe incident." Player 2: "Oh yeah? Me too. My dad blew up an inn," Jonn deadpanned, letting it sit for just a beat too long before breaking, laughing again. "I'll just drag him back home. He's drinkin' too much anyway. You provide the beer, I'll provide the target?" He held out his hand to make the agreement. Player 1: Roddy laughed too, a high-pitched, nervous, fretful laugh. Blowing up an inn was one thing. Robbing the church of Helm was something entirely different. Thankfully Jonn had a sensible suggestion. "Oh yes, that works," he said in a rush. "Please do do that. I'll be- around. I'm sure there's some beer around here somewhere." Player 2: to ... Jonn ushered a grumbling Hansel into the Guild Barracks ahead of him, pushing him along and peeking out from behind him to scan the room for Roddy. As soon as the door was closed behind them, he dodged away, Hansel watching his movements with suspicious narrowed eyes but only swaying in place slightly. A perfect immobile target. Player 1: Roddy had been hanging out by his bunk again, considering getting his cards out again while balancing one beer on his knee and sipping on another. Both of them nearly went flying to the floor when the door popped open. Oh no it was time- Helm help him Roddywasgoingtoregretthis! With a wordless screech, Roddy chucked both of them at Hansel's head. And both of them smashed into the wall behind him. Player 2: Jonn burst out laughing as Hansel merely flinched at the two harmless crashes, then looked slowly from Jonn to Roddy. His face was as blank as ever for a moment, but when his eyes landed on Jonn -- doubled over and wiping his eyes -- he snorted something that might have been a laugh. Might. When he turned as if he were going to leave, Jonn grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Roddy instead. "No, c'mon, don't ruin the moment. Take a joke, Pops." Player 1: Roddy flinched as Jonn started to drag Hansel in his direction- but then again the half-orc hadn't seemed mad so it was probably all right. "Yeah, uh, take a joke Pops- Hansel!" he abruptly corrected himself. "I meant- uh- take a joke Hansel?" Roddy shot Jonn a pleading look. Sure he'd fought alongside Hansel, but talking to him was another matter entirely! Player 2: Hansel only offered more slightly-legible grumbles -- something about wasting perfectly good beer -- and Jonn patted his shoulder consolingly, saying, "Don't worry, it wasn't your beer." This pacified Hansel to a deep sigh and a scoff, and he looked between them again, eyes narrowing again. "What're you two, workin' together now?" Player 1: "It was Jonn's idea," Roddy said quickly, pointing at his partner in 'crime'. "Or at least some of it. Okay it was mostly my idea but Jonn helped!" Cringing, he ducked so that Jonn was between him and Hansel. Player 2: Jonn laughed, glancing back to Roddy. "Hans, what've you been doing to this guy?" Solemnly, he put his hand over his chest again. "I take full responsibility for you not getting hit by a couple glasses. Be nice to him. Be merciful." Scowling, Hansel turned his full attention on Roddy. He tapped one of the two hand axes strapped to his belt. "Lissen. Y'wanna get better at throwing shit, y'hafta actually practice. I'll show you some time." He paused. "Some time I'm sober." Player 1: Hey. Roddy had gotten out of this without even being threatened. In fact, Hansel was even offering to show him a few tricks! "Hansel hasn't done anything to me," he defended, edging to where the three of them were more in a circle. "Just hasn't- talked all that much. Though you did take that time I threw you overboard pretty well!" Roddy said chipperly. "As for throwing lessons, I think those'd be very handy, thank you Hansel." Player 2: Jonn jabbed a finger at Hansel's ribs, which Hansel's reflexes were slightly too dulled to slap away in time. "He's all bark and no bite. One time he let me --." Hansel elbowed Jonn to shut him up, firmly saying, "Whatever that story is, Roddy doesn't need to know it." (Jonn rolled his eyes and mouthed I'll tell you later.) "Since you dragged me back here, I'm goin' to bed." He headed for his bunk, shooting the two of them one last look before crashing into it. "Don't do ... anything." Player 1: Roddy snickered at the family interplay, feeling more and more relaxed around them. "I swear on my honor," he said with mock seriousness, placing his hand over his heart. And then grabbed Jonn's arm and tugged him away, backs towards Hansel. "You know, 'anything' is such a broad term," he said lowly, hoping Hansel didn't hear. "It wouldn't be unexpected for us to do something at least." Player 2: Jonn grinned, going along. "Yeah, he used to tell me not to do anything he wouldn't do, but he was a fuckin' pirate at the time, so ... I take that to mean we're in the clear to do whatever with his blessing, right?" END Category:Text Roleplay